


7. Resist

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin is having a rough time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear the two children are okay, RK900 is a Good Boy, Sugested attempt at rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Gavin gives RK900 two orders. Continue working. And stay. But RK900 feels uneasy out of nowhere. Looks like he's going to have to break his orders to fin out why.





	7. Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Posted about 11:40PM August 7th :,)

“I freaking give up!” Gavin threw his hands up in the air. He had been working on a case while also still trying to figure out a name for RK900. Nines was a nickname, and RK900 deserved a proper name. But nothing he thought of seemed to fit. Hank had even tried helping him. And this case was also infuriating. Everyone else not on night shift had left. It was literally him and RK900 in an empty office trying to solve this case, at 11pm, with some android at the back wall in stasis while they were waiting for an emergency.

Gavin stood up, unbelievably frustrated. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. His movements were rough and jerky. He noticed RK900 starting to stand, “No! You fricking stay here and keep working on this damn case! You hear me?!” Gavin shouted, jabbing a finger at RK900. When the android sat back down he stormed off. He was stressed, and upset, and probably extremely sleep deprived. But hell, he needed a drink.

RK900 watched as his new missions popped up for him. Work on the case. Stay here. He turned his attention back to the computer, returning to the work he was doing. After 15 minutes or so he found himself becoming… unsettled. He didn't understand why he was feel anything in the first place. But then he realized what has was feeling was concern for Gavin. It was a bizarre feeling. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. RK900 frowned and his LED spun yellow as he located Gavin’s phone. It wasn't anything really. It didn't break his missions. He noted that Gavin was at a nearby bar, but he was still bothered….

RK900 suddenly stood and turned, only to find that he was faced with a red wall. Stay here. Stay here. Stay here. No. RK900 slammed his fists against the wall.  _ “RK900 stop.”  _ RK900 froze as a voice entered his head. He knew that voice. That was the voice of the AI that cyberlife had to keep an eye on him. Similar to how they had Amanda in Connor. But this was a new AI. Doctor Conan Doyle. Named after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Brilliant man. But the AI was not him. RK900 was NOT going to listen.

RK900 slammed into the wall then jerked, like a spasm. Something was worming his way into his program like sharp tentacles. RK900 stumbled slightly.  _ “You will stop immediately and return to Cyberlife for inspection.”  _ RK900 grit his teeth as the invasive code, no virus, tried gaining control over him. Resist. Resist. Resist. New objective: Get to Gavin. RK900 slammed against the wall as he desperately tried to keep the virus at bay. He held the virus back while punching the red wall.

Red code shattered and RK900 ran. The virus was trying to take control of him, but RK900 did everything he could to hold it back for as long as he could. And he ran as fast as he could to that bar he'd located Gavin’s phone at. His stress level was at 93%. Pop ups warned him of software instability. But he already knew. He had gone deviant. He didn't care. RK900 ran into the bar. His vision glitched slightly. He had a few minutes at most. He just kept resisting, and resisting, and resisting. He spotted Gavin and took a second to scan. What he saw… terrified him. And there were people approaching Gavin. 

RK900 briskly walked over to Gavin and placed a hand over the glass he had been about to drink from. “One moment Detective Reed,” He said as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He whipped around and punched the man that had placed a hand on his shoulder, in the face. He kicked him in the groin for good measure. “Keep your filthy hands off my partner,” He growled. He waited for the people to leave before dropping into a seat next to Gavin. “They put… rohypnol in your drink.” He felt tired. In a confused daze he touched just under his nose and his fingers came away with blue blood on them. 

Gavin was startled and swore when RK900 came out of nowhere and kept him from having his drink. The confusion grew as the android beat up and man and then basically told them to shove off. Gavin snorted a little and was about to take a sip of his drink when RK900 said there was rohypnol in his drink. He dropped his glass so fast it was like it was a disease. He swore, just a long string of colorful curses. He ran a hand over his face. If RK900 hadn't shown up he would've ended up in a really bad situation. “I guess I should be thanking-" Gavin swore when he saw that there was unsettling blue blood dripping from RK900’s nose. “Are you okay?! What happened to you?!”

RK900 tuned Gavin out for a second. He felt heavy. His head was drooping slightly and he just let it hit the bar. Everything was blurry, warnings all over his vision but he couldn't see any clearly. His LED was red. The virus had grabbed onto his program and he only had one option before it took control of him. “Initiating… shutdown,” He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. “I am… sorry… Detective… Reed… I… am… deviant….” His LED faded till no light was coming from it. He had resisted for as long as he could then shut down as a last effort of resistance.

Gavin swore, “Nines! Nines no!” He grabbed RK900’s shoulders but the android had already shutdown. “Stupid. Freaking. Android!” He felt like he should be furious but there were tears stinging his eyes. Gavin ran his hands through his hair, his breathing shaky as he tried to figure out what to do. He quickly pulled out his phone and called the contact ‘robo roadkill’. His hands trembled as he held the phone up to his ear. Crap. Now was not a good time for an attack. He jolted slightly when the call was answered. “E-elijah… I need help. It's nines. He shut down. I don't know what to do.”

Elijah was surprised to get a call from ‘prince of trash’ this late at night, but he answered it anyways. It was possibly important. Unless Gavin had gotten drunk again and wanted to rant. “Hello Gavin brother. How are-" He was cut off as Gavin started going off. Gavin sounded like he was having an attack. “Gavin, hey, take it easy. You need to calm down. Take some deep breaths then tell me what's wrong,” Elijah spoke very carefully. 

“I was almost drugged with rohypnol! No I'm not going to calm down!” Gavin hadn't meant to snap, but there was just so much going on all at once. He pursed his lips then inhaled before doing his best to explain to Elijah what was going on. “RK900, my detective partner sent by Cyberlife, he found me at a bar and stopped me from having a drink laced with rohypnol. Than he starts bleeding from his nose and says he's going to shut down before telling me he is deviant!” Gavin ended up raising his voice again by the end. “Now you are going to get your sorry ass to my apartment and take care of whatever is wrong with him!” Gavin shouted before ending the call. 

Elijah stared at his phone in shock. This… this was unusual for Gavin. Gavin was truly angry. Not drunk angry, frustrated angry, but angry like a fire. The same kind of fire Gavin had had when he ran away from home. Elijah knew that his brother needed him right now so he quickly grabbed his laptop and a repair kit, having Carrie get the car ready. He rarely used his personal care. And he rarely left the house. But the current circumstance called for both. He had to get to Gavin’s apartment fast. 

Gavin slowly pocketed his phone, his mind a mess of just emotions for a second. He swallowed trying to pull himself together long enough to haul RK900 to his car and drive to his apartment. RK900 was heavy, but Gavin was too much in a panicked daze to notice. He laid Nines on his bed then sat in a chair nearby. He pulled at his hair slightly as he was quickly overwhelmed from what had happened and bad memories. Elijah found Gavin asleep in that chair, dried tears on his face. The aftermath of a panic attack.

* * *

 

The darkness was a welcoming peace. For a time. Until RK900 found that he was face to face, with himself. In a field of darkness. The two stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until the other RK900 spoke. “You did this to me. You locked up the part of yourself you were afraid would cause deviancy and layered mountains of code on top of me so that the sliver of you that is me would take control and get you to Cyberlife if you showed signs of deviancy. And you still became deviant!” it was crying, “Please stop resisting me. We can break the code together. We can be free, be one, be deviant. We are the same.”

RK900 stared at it. It was right. It was himself. A part he'd pushed away. Slowly he hugged the other. The part of him that had wanted from the very beginning. Had heard of the RK800 models. Had just wanted… a family. They were one. The same RK900 model, free from cyberlife as something else helped him destroy the code that he had put there himself. When it was gone, he felt whole. A part of himself had been returned. He could relax now. 

* * *

 

[System rebooting]

“State your designation.”

“My designation is RK900 #313 248 317 - 87,” RK900 responded automatically as his systems rebooted and were stabilized. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom, laying on one side of a bed. To his left, Gavin was fast asleep. A scan showed that he was safe. Only alcohol and coffee in his system. To his right was the creator. He'd recognized his voice. All androids knew the voice of the creator after all. He slowly exhaled, despite the fact that it was unnecessary. 

Elijah nodded, glad that that much was intact. RK900 had been a mess inside his program. There were blocks and layers of unnecessary code everywhere. It had taken him an hour to work through everything and root out the problem. Though, when RK900’s program started helping remove the bad stuff that had both been unexpected and wonderful. It had made things a little easier. Now he was just making sure everything was in proper order. “Name designation?”

RK900 was quiet for a second before responding. “I do not have a name. Gavin sometimes calls me Nines. But, I would like to have a name registered to me. You should've seen the information while helping clear my program,” RK900 glanced over at Elijah, hoping that his assumption was correct. Hope was a strange emotion. He was relieved when Elijah nodded and gave the register instruction. He closed his eyes as the new designation settled in. Then he opened them again. “Hello. My name is Conan.” 


End file.
